A good distraction
by SkyMaiden
Summary: When Naruto sees that his girlfriend is much too busy for him he decides to give her a little distraction in order to help put her mind as well as body at ease. Naruto x Ino lemon one shot.


**A/N: Hey all another one shot from me. Trying to get my mojo back lol. So I'm writing as much as I possibly can to get back to my old Skymaiden-ness, enjoy.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Ino of course**

* * *

A young platinum-blonde haired woman sat at her desk trying to work on her term paper. She had been at it for hours and was showing no signs of slowing down or taking a break.

"Hey babe." A male voice was heard coming from behind her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

She didn't even bother to look at him as she continued writing her paper, this total lack of attention was starting to get to the blond male laying on her bed. Naruto pouted slightly he didn't want her to ignore him like this in favor of work. He understood how important the paper was to her and that she had to finish it, but wasn't he important too. He hoped so otherwise they really shouldn't be together.

"Ino-chan are you still working?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow to him slightly. She wasn't even sure if she should even bother to answer him, of course she was still working. She had been working for hours and really had no intention on stopping not until she finished her paper.

"Naruto you know I'm still working. I've been working for hours."

The blond male sighed heavily. He was here because he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. He didn't want to sit here and watch her work on her paper all day. He had better things on his mind that they could do together.

"Ino-chan take a break okay."

"Naruto I cant. I really have to finish this up."

Ino had been determined to finish this paper at all costs. She understood that perhaps Naruto was feeling upset and bored and maybe even a little lonely because she wasn't really paying any attention to him. Honestly she hadn't been paying any attention to him for hours. She knew how much he hated to be ignored. Naruto got up from her bed and walked over to her. He put his hands on to her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Ino-chan take a break for awhile. Come on and do something with me."

"Naruto, baby I know you hate to be ignored but I'm not ignoring you on purpose. I just really have to get this done okay. I'm sorry, why don't you go watch some TV for now?"

Naruto nodded bitterly and then headed for the living room. He noisily landed on the couch and grabbed the remote. TV was really the absolute last thing on the young man's mind. While he sat there flipping through the channels an idea came to his mind. If Ino was so very busy he would have to simply distract her. He waited awhile before putting his plan into action. Once it was quiet he decided to sneak back into Ino's room. He looked to see that she was still very much engaged with her paper.

"_An avalanche could happen and she wouldn't know about it."_

The good thing was that she was so busy reading and typing she wouldn't have any idea about him sneaking back in. Naruto quietly entered the room and rolled himself under her desk, without having been seen by the platinum-blonde. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from chuckling.

"_This should be fun_."

The young man was now on his knees in front of his girlfriend. She was wearing a pair of short blue shorts and a white tank-top.

"_Okay Ino-chan its time you had a little fun."_

Suddenly to the blue-eyed females surprise she felt her shorts being pulled down to the ground.

"What the…."

She looked to see Naruto grinning up at her.

"Naruto?" She questioned. "What in gods name are you doing?"

"I just want to make you have a little fun Ino-chan that's all, so sit here and enjoy it."

"But, but my paper?"

"Just forget the paper for a moment."

He smiled as he saw that she was wearing those sexy red and black stripped panties he loved on her so much.

"_Hell yes, she always looks so hot in these."_

Naruto slipped a hand inside of them.

"N-Naruto…what…."

"Shh," he soothed. "Its alright, just relax and enjoy it."

He started by rubbing her, causing a pleasurable sensation for the blonde female. Ino could see that there was no getting around this. He had already made up in his mind what he was going to do.

"_That's my Naruto he never did know how to take no for an answer."_

After his rubbing ceased he gently stroked her outer pussy lips with his fingers, caressing her softly.

"Oh…" she couldn't help but moan.

He smiled.

"Does Ino-chan like this?"

"You know how I get when you touch me that way."

The blond male gently eased one of his fingers into her and started to finger her slowly before pushing another digit into her warm entrance. Ino felt her legs begin to shake.

"Mm… Naruto."

He continued his game with her and felt her getting slightly wetter as the time passed. Ino's moans began to get slightly louder.

"Okay." She breathed. "I feel good now so you can stop that so that I can get back to work."

He had no intention of letting the platinum-blonde get back to work. He simply smirked.

"We aren't finished yet Ino-chan."

"What?"

To her surprise he pushed his face into her pussy and spread apart her slick, wet folds with his tongue.

"Oh shit…" Ino breathed.

He began darting his hot tongue in and out of her womanhood. Ino held on to the edge of her seat.

"Fuck she is so wet right now."

The young man dived in as he circled her clit with his tongue causing his girlfriend to moan slightly louder.

"Oh Naruto."

He pulled his face from her and grinned.

"I knew this would help you to relax."

She leaned back in the chair, pushing her body into Naruto's face again. He held on to her hips and proceeded to slam his tongue into her again. He nibbled lightly at her clit. She ended up digging her toes into the carpet. She was losing all control of her senses and now she only wanted one thing.

"Naruto, baby, fuck me. I want you so bad."

He stopped what he was doing. He had hoped he would turn her on enough to lead him to this point.

"You want it baby?"

"Y-yes I want it. I want you."

Naruto climbed out from under the table. He finished taking off her clothing and removed his own clothes. Naruto then pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss. This got hotter and more intense sending both blonds falling to the ground.

"Come on I want you." She spoke and began to place some kisses on his neck.

"Yeah I knew I'd get you to loosen up babe."

Naruto laid down flat on his back with Ino climbing on top of him. She carefully lowered herself on to his hard cock.

"Oh yeah…" she moaned out.

"Yeah." The blue-eyed male nodded in agreement. "Shit you feel so good."

He placed his hands on to her waist and began to move. Their rhythm started off slow. She moved up and down his length gently before finding a more comfortable pattern and began moving slightly faster.

"Yeah, come on baby fuck me." Naruto grinned.

He watched with interest as she moved up and down on his rock hard cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of that tight, wet, heat wrapped around his swollen oar. He reached up to fondle her tit, rubbing one at a time until they became hard and erected. Naruto soon began to slam into her slightly harder. Her body hit up against his in rhythmic pattern.

"Naruto… god…"

"Hell yeah this feels so good Ino-chan."

The young woman leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. Their lips met and they kissed for a few moments before breaking away. Naruto was so glad he was able to distract her and get her to have some fun with him. It felt too good to be with her.

"Baby." Ino moaned. "I…I…"

He held her on top of him, keeping her in place as he thrust into her harder and sharper.

"Yeah what is Ino-chan?"

"I'm going to…" she paused.

It wasn't like he couldn't feel that she was about to cum. He felt how much tighter she had become around his cock. It was only bringing the young man closer to his own release.

"Fuck yea me too." He groaned.

She bucked her hips to meet each one of his thrusts.

"Fuck I'm coming." Naruto shouted.

"Yea, me too."

"Cum for me Ino-chan, cum with me."

The couples breathing became slightly erratic and heavier. Naruto slowed his movements down and ended up coming together with his girlfriend. He kisses her for the last time and pulled out. Ino collapsed down on top of him.

"Thanks I needed that." She gently pecked his lips.

"Yeah," he smiled. 'I thought you could use a little distraction."


End file.
